Heiji Kirishima
Heiji Kirishima (霧島 平治) is the inventor of the fortified cardboard before losing it and his assets to Tiny Orbit. He has then since joined the Innovators under Togurou Kamiya's tutelage in Danball Senki. Appearance Personality Yuusuke noted that he was originally a kind person. However, Tougorou's repeating persuasion and deceiving about how cruel Tiny Orbit was to stole his rightful ownership of reinforced cardboard and probably any other people's invention, he started to bore hatred towards the said LBX Maker, leading to him attacking Ban, Ami and Kazu during the trio's invasion to find clues regarding Professor Yamano's whereabouts and steal the sample of Eternal Cycler. Kirishima can be wisely assumed to be a person who think and care about others and feel greatly regretful if he fails them. This is shown from his act of resigning from Kamiya Industries when he regrettably fail to stop Ban and the others during their invasion. Despite his act leads to Yuusuke's death, he was forgiven by Takuya, who invites him to join Seeker. Ever since, he redeem his wrongdoings by assisting Seeker's fight against Innovator. Background Heiji was the CEO of Asuka Industries, a small company in the east of Misora city. With the company, he created the reinforced, corrugated cardboard for LBX that can absorb almost any impact. As a result, he helped revolutionzie the shipping industry virtually overnight. However, when Tiny Orbit purchased the rights to the fortified cardboard, Asuka Industries fell into declination and eventually filed for bankruptcy. Yuusuke Uzaki attempted to reinstate Heiji and his workers, but the senior board of directors refused. After that day, Heiji swore vengeance upon Tiny Orbit. He first appears in episode 7, manipulated by Togoru Kamiya into working for him. Kamiya reminds him of his past after Heiji overhears his co-workers teasing him for his overworking traits. After being told that Tiny Orbit sent Achilles to steal important data as a reuse to cover the location of Professor Yamano, he accepts after Kamiya promises to donate funds to restart Asuka Industries. In episode 8, as Ban Yamano, Kazuya Aoshima, and Ami Kawamura arrive at the lowest floor, Kirishima arrives controlling a gigantic multi-functional construction bulldozer known as the "Steel Monster" Ishideus: complete with high sensing camera, Crane Arms, an Armored Drill, the laser installed in the camera. While the three's LBX evades him, eventually Kirishima is able to hit Achilles and knocks his controls lose. He aims Ishideus at Achilles, driving to destroy it and win back his company. In episode 9, after initially having trouble due to the assistance of Achilles’ allies, who end up destroying Ishideus’s camera with Stinger Missile, he opens up the metal shields so he can see he nearly destroys Achilles until an unexpected arrival by a white ninja like LBX: Pandora. He directs all of his attention on his new adversary, who shoots a smoke bomb, but is unable to touch or damage it. As he tries to attack Hunter and Kunoichi, who have damaged it's cameras, he finds Achilles above at a crate, and throws another container at Achilles but Kazu's Hunter uses it's Stinger Missiles to blow it up. Heiji drives Ishideus, and knocks Kunoichi and Hunter away, but as he prepares to throw another container, Pandora throws another smoke bomb, distracting him long enough for the container fall on Ishideus' engine and stop his machine from moving. He returns in episode 37 where Kamiya visits him again in order to manipulate him into stealing the sample for Eternal Cycler. Using his former Tiny Orbit access, he’s able to sneak in and take it for himself. As he was chased by Yuusuke, who tried to plead the former to stop his wrongdoing and return the sample, a member of the Innovator's Blue Politic division who was observing the situation stole it during the confusion. Kirishima chase that Innovator member to retrieve it but halted in shock as he noticed that an unmanned Tiny Orbit truck was heading towards him at high speed, attempting to crash against him. However, he was saved by Yuusuke, who pushes him away and was collided by the unmanned truck, leading to the latter's death. He was invited by Takuya to join Seekers and despite being guilt ridden for the death of the latter's brother, Takuya forgives him. He was brought to tears when Ami and the other children thanked him for creating the reinforced cardboard, which serves as a safe place for LBXs to be played by children. Ever since, he redeem for his wrongdoings by assisting Seeker in their fights against Innovator, and one of his contribution was the creation of Beam Garter, a shield using reinforced cardboard for Ban's LBX, Odin. He pleaded to Ban to bring LBXs back into the reinforce cardboard, making LBXs enjoyable hobby for children once more, which Ban agreed. In Danball Senki W, he becomes an official staff of Tiny Orbit, working under Yuuki in the R&D division. He was seen again but mostly in Mizel's arc, starting from Episode 48, where he explained the situation about how Tiny Orbit was conquered by Mizel's Vector to Ban and his friends. Since he was the creator of reinforce cardboard technology, he definitely was the main contributor in the creation of Luminous Shooter and Grand Sphere during Seeker and NICS battle against Mizel. He also assisted Professor Yamano with the others in the development of O-Legion and Achilles D9. He and Yuuki was also involve in creating the special polymers on LBXs that allows players to control them with ease and prevents Vectors' ghostjacking attempts. Krishima developed the Grand Sphere, using technology from the cardboard that can create energy fields that can create a space that absorbs all physical shock similar to the D-Eggs except larger. The other scientists realize they can use that to imprison the Mizel Trouser. That way dropping a Seto 50 wouldn’t have any damages done outside. However, they’d need a energy field with a diameter of 2 kilometers. For LBX, they would need over 10,000 LBX for the plan to work. Trivia Category:Male Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Innovator Category:Seeker